


Mum

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where would we be without her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mum

**Author's Note:**

> Some people cry when something bad happens to someone you love. I write. Dedicated to my mother, who's currently fighting for her life and for my husband who gives me the strenght I need to carry on.

He could turn a dog into a cat with just a flick of his wand. But when he stood next to her bed, holding her hand as she fought for her life, he’d never felt that powerless. His face was buried into the safe warmth of his lover, who was silently crying as the past brutally slapped him across the face. It was his never-ending love that prevented him from falling apart. So they waited and waited, praying that time would be on their side.


End file.
